


(Silk, Satin, Leather, and Lace)   Book 1: Silk

by Raider_Jack29



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider_Jack29/pseuds/Raider_Jack29
Summary: Alastor knew something about the stage, how the light makes you glow, how the makeup hides of of your scars and blemishes. How your fame can easily seperate you from your misdeeds. It was a glorious thing, there are those however..that will never escape what came before, nor what will come after. And this precocious silk dancer, might just be his finest story yet.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Silk, Satin, Leather, and Lace

Chapter 1  
(Hey, so this is a long-term project I’m working on, to help me gain more inspiration in my writing. I Can’t promise the chapters will be too long in the beginning as I’m still working on gradually upping my word count over time. Each chapter is not Beta’d, and remains unedited from when I type them. That being said, I apologize for any mistakes I make here after). 

More than anything, Alastor was a child of the stage. From the beginning a performer, an actor of the highest degree. A radio host, who even with blood on his hands, had such a way with words as to escape almost any situation. As it were, he found himself entrenched in the company of one Husker (or so he knew him, the man was rather good at wiping his true name from the record). A shorter man that he had made the acquaintance of while at a bar one pleasant afternoon. The older gentlemen was the bar’s proprietor, and a rather grumpy gentlemen when he found himself bested in a game of cards. “I fold” the older man mutters, throwing his cards down on the table allowing Alastor to take the pot for himself once more. “Still not convinced you’re not cheating there smiles” Alastor pauses for a moment at this statement before letting out a boisterous laugh. “My dear man, I find no joy in cheating. It’s much more fun to see the genuine disappointment in the eyes of the others, all of them knowing I won legitimately”. Sadistic son of a bitch he was, he wasn’t one to lie about the things he enjoyed. “Whatever, I was going easy on ya anyway, your creole ass is too stupid for me to play legitimately with”. Husker…was one of the few individuals whom was able to direct such comments at him, and even then only barely.

“…indeed…” Alastor replied after a breath, no mention was made of the comment regarding Alastor’s background. “As it were my dear friend, it would seem that I am the victor of our little wager I’ll be collecting your due. So my dear fellow, give me all the information ya got! My listeners are ABSOLUTELY starved for new material”! all that natural enthusiasm and charisma Alastor exuded would usually have been enough to brighten the day of anyone. Well, if that anyone happened to not be Husker, the very definition of a depressive alcoholic. If husker didn’t know exactly resided behind that smile of Alastor’s, and was suicidal, he would’ve almost cracked a joke at the others expense in retort. “Alright-Alright red, I got what you want. Though I’m surprised you’re desperate enough to ask a bartender for help. What-last broadcast not get enough listeners”? Once again, he was lucky enough that Alastor liked him enough to kill him on the spot. Though that didn’t stop him from receiving quite the intent glare. “uh…anyway-“ Husker paused “You know that circus act comin to town in a few weeks”? Alastor briefly recalled a series of posters hung up outside the bar, not that he had really payed attention to them mind you. As he was rather preoccupied with his plans for that evening. “I am familiar yes, Valentino’s correct”? The question was rhetorical of course.

“yeah well, there’s a rumor that one of the performers is a former member of a major crime family from up north”. This…this caught Alastor’s interest, though he could never be too careful in the case of rumors “Fascinating really Husker, but I cannot simply go off chasing rumors like every other Tom, Dick, Or Harry out there with a microphone and a note pad”. Husker let out a chuckle taking a swing of his whiskey “ah-I thought you’d say that red, but I got this straight from the police chief himself. Guy will let out anything once he’s had enough booze”. Alastor considers this for a moment, this could be quite the story if it was true. As a man who took quite a few risks in his life, it was almost too delicious. “I might have to look into this then, thank you for this information my good man…now…shuffle the cards will you? I’m feeling rather lucky tonight”.


	2. Chapter 2

Silk  
Chapter 2

In the coming weeks, Alastor found himself in the peculiar situation of getting himself a ticket to the first night of performances. Mind you, a man of his complexion and background could only get tickets in the colored seats. Uncomfortable as most establishments catering to him and those like him tend to be, he imagined, also apparently twice the price despite the worse conditions. He hoped Husker was correct in the information provided, having to write to Valentino promising a positive review for a reduced ticket price was absolutely humiliating, otherwise he would wring that cat’s neck later for putting him through this. The food offered outside of the establishment smelled foul in the air with a sickly sweetness which permeated his nostrils and made him gag. The crowds that formed around him was another matter, clear lines seemed to have been drawn across this intoxicating wonderland Valentino had seemingly conjured. On one side, those of paler complexion and finer clothing reveled in the sugary delights provided. Entertainers spoke with the children in amused tones, giving the smile he himself often gave when conducting interviews.

The other side, with folks more like himself however, seemed in an almost equal state of un-equivocated bliss. As if their sound minds had taken leave of them and gone on holiday, even though their conditions were far worse. Few stalls offering the sugary sweets could be seen, entertainers looked more like common women of the night, and rested against outhouses or shoddily built tents. It was clear Valentino had his favorites amongst his workers. He did notice however, that amongst all this appeared to be a more extravagant looking white woman of a rather tall stature. Her pale blond hair mirroring the distant moonlight, a tight fitting white top with loose sleeves jangled about with the weight of the large metal rings that hung from her sleeves, set alongside the loose fitting white skirts which swayed in the wake of her steps. Where he not aware of the positions of the performers, he might’ve almost called her angelic in her appearance. Beside her, on a long garishly pink leash, was possibly the most pampered looking swine he had ever laid his eyes upon.  
It would be rather easy for Alastor to simply dismiss this woman as another common lady of the night, were it not for the fallowing events. Not far off, an older couple and a young boy approached a palpable excitement on his face as he raced between people’s legs. Such childlike innocence, something Alastor envied. Unaware of the world, and simply living day by day. Spending every day thinking everyone must live the way you do. It was a notion Alastor found at the very least found comforting. The boy quickly found himself tumbling into the legs of the feminine performer and stumbling to the ground. Having barely registered the child, the woman turned around and examined the child. There was a silent moment, for Alastor at the very least, where the world seemed to slow. Though generally not an emotional being, Alastor couldn’t help but dig his nails ever so slightly into his palm from the familiarity. He knew what would happen, the woman would harm the child. Then he’d have a new cut of meat to try later tonight. The woman raised her brow and made her move. Crouching ever so slightly she met the boy at eye level. She reached her hand out…and adjusted the straps of the boy’s overalls. Whispering something in his ear which caused the boy to smile and give a quick nod as he ran to return to his guardians…how curios. 

As was to be expected, the inside of the pink and purple monstrosity of a tent was quite the eye sore. Bright and exotic shades, the center ring was covered in a stretch of purple cloth which expanded from the white ring at the center, and out towards the stands. The air still lingered with that same sickly-sweet scent from before. Everything in this establishment was artificial, as a performer himself Alastor recognized at least that much, there was nothing real here. No substance behind the style.  
The light’s went low, eventually going out altogether, and a spotlight opened up on the center ring. The man it fell upon was, in all cases, an entertainer and made sure that even the most miniscule of minds could understand. He wore a deep royal purple cape lined with a black and white striped fur that was no doubt an unnatural shade of sorts. As well as a gaudy top hat which made his head look small. Dark hair was balanced with even darker eyes. He brough his hand up and brushed it briefly through the grizzly hair of his beard. Then, slowly he brought it up, motioning around the ring. Mysteriously, this brought the crowd to silence. It was as if the man had placed some sort of spell on them, even Alastor felt slightly compelled to quiet himself. “Ladies and gentlemen… it is with great pride that I thank ya for comin’ ta my humble little show here. Tonight, I bring ya all sorts o’ weird shit. From the impossible to the improbable. From the magical to the monsterous, the weird to the wonderful. And as A showman, It’s my duty to provide you with only the best. Tonight there is no colored or white, tonight there is no preacher man or politician. There is only…the ring”.  
Despite the fact that the segregated seating arrangements spoke to differ, it was no less a quite entrancing speech of sorts. The lights switched, the darkness once more consuming the ring master as the ring itself was lit. The show was just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this one here but eh


	3. Chapter 3

Silk  
Chapter 3

As expected, the show was a marvel to behold. Behemoth animals remarkably tamed to the point of seeming like mere house pets, as well as masters of strange arts that Alastor found quite curios. There was one man who could swallow fire without even a twitch of pain upon his face, and yet another who could juggle twelve sharpened blades all at once. Others were oddities in appearance alone. These ‘freaks’ as the ring master, whose name Alastor now understood to be Valentino from how many times it had been shouted from one member of the audience or another, so eloquently put it seemed to be those that may carry a strange quirk in their appearance.

Odd as it were, Alastor could hardly call bearded women or small men ‘freakish’ as he’d seen much worse from his victims in the past. Truly disturbing things that mad him honestly feel vindicated in their deaths. After all, such individuals did not deserve the gift of life after all. It was getting later into the night and Alastor, though nowhere near entertained enough, was at the very least intrigued in the methods Valentino used to keep the audience’s attention. Some he admitted, though reluctantly, he admired and would have to try himself. It seemed it that the final act was soon to begin not long after he had returned from the ‘colored’ bathroom. 

Though it seemed to him that, unlike the other performances he’d witnessed that evening, there was something rather somber about this next performance. The crowd was quiet, and the lights had gone out. It was clear This act was Valentino’s favorite, as he could just barely be seen smirking on the sidelines near the edge of the ring when a soft pink light flicked on above. Above the crowd, at the top of the tent, was a curios mass of fabrics which Alastor could’ve sworn had not been there previously. Slowly…it began to unravel, like a great blooming flower, it slowly opened. Layer by layer those long stretches of fabric unraveled until they hung mere feet from the ring.

Then, when the final layer fell. There was silhouetted among the fabrics the shadow of a feminine figure. Whom made slow and practiced movements, she hung from the fabric and danced in such a way that it seemed to capture the audience. Though the looks of confusion coming from those seated on the side which the dancer faced were most perplexing. Soon though, Alastor would find out what they seemed to have found odd. After all this was certainly classier than he expected from this establishment.

Then, the dancer turned, and he had his answer. The figure before him was very clearly the woman he had seen outside the tent when he had arrived earlier. Only it seemed he had been rather mistaken on that front. As what met him was a very effeminate looking man. Skin pale as any he’d ever seen, and hair a sunshine blonde. Wrapped up in partially revealing clothing, the figure seemed to hold the attention of the audience quite well. Alastor however, though not interested in the man’s appearance, found his focus draw to the eyes of the man. It was those Icey orbs of blue which caught him. Though he smiled, in those eyes was a strange sadness. As well as a fire, one that raged in its confines. It was one Alastor recognized, that wish for unrestrained freedom and movement. A hunger to escape the box he was placed into. If Alastor were to be honest with himself. Why he wanted to see what that fire could do if it escaped its shackles. What fresh chaos could such a force bring? It was there that Alastor decided…that he had finally found his perfect playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt particularly inspired for this chapter :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write this accent caused me physical pain

Silk  
Chapter 4

Anthony didn’t get too much free time, what with Val constantly breathin down his back an’all. Not much he can do about that he supposes. Asshole has been on his case since he had that fling back in Nashville. How the hell was he supposed to know the fucker was married, not like the conversation ever came up when angel was milkin the poor schmuck dry. Suffice to say Valentino’s cirque de’sol-freak wasn’t exactly allowed in the state of Tennessee anymore. Even if Val had payed off the local boys in blue. It came as a shock to Anthony, more typically known as Angel, when after the show Val had given him the run of the town. He figured that after that incident in Portland he’d never be allowed out of Val’s view ever again.

Not that he was complaining of course, gave him the chance to check out the local cuisine…also the food sounded good too. He dolled himself up in his best, or at least the best he could do given the depression and shit, dressed in a knee length hot pink dress that hugged his curves in just the right way. He made sure to pad out the chest area properly too, last time he forgot that shit oh boy was that a night. Over his shoulders a long white boa, which paired nicely with his headpiece with a feather in it. He even did his hair up in curls. So, suffice to say he looked like a proper flapper girl with his makeup done right. Not that it was much of a challenge for him though. Regardless, he was determined to have a good time while down here. Maybe he’d even bag one of them mixed fellas for the night. Heard they were good for a night or two. It wasn’t long before his eyes were caught by the lights of a nearby bar. Must’a been an older place by the way the lights barely shown through the front door o’the place. The Jazz from the inside though, that was the cherry. The thumpin beat of the band could be heard from where Anthony was, and boy was that shit swingin! A cacophony of sounds which had him tip tappin before he even set foot in the joint. “Ay alright what’s this place called anyway”? His question wasn’t long for an answer, above the door written in an elegant gold scrawl against a green background.  
“Handsome Husk’s fatal encounter huh”? His vision shifted toward the sky. The name…was that really the fuckin name? “You tryin to tell me something up there ya old bastard”? The interior was something interestin, like the mixture of an old casino and one’a those speakeasies his pop used to deliver to when he was a kid. Smoke lingered in the air from all the fuckin cigarettes the guys and dames in here kept lightin like their lives depended on it. The collection was the usual for places like this. There were guys that were obviously local officials trying not to get caught cheating on their wives, their wives two booths away getting ready to start shit, Hookers, and men who were so obviously gay and trying way to hard to hide it from that one cop in the corner dressed as a “regular guy”.

The bartender was hot though. Clearly an older guy, poor fuckers been around the block a few times. Heavy drinker, dead inside, doesn’t get a lot of action…or sleep for that matter. In short, fucker made a perfect target for a one-night stand. Always had a thing for older guys anyway. The guy wasn’t too bad looking, greying black hair, red vest and bowtie paired with a white shirt. Fucker probably doesn’t get out much from how pale he looks, blue eyes to…jackpot. “Hey there Shnookums, names Angie” Angle says as he sits himself at the bar, running his eyes over his form. “Ok listen bozo, I know I look like molly bait but I ain’t interested”. He sighed, placing the glass he was cleaning on the counter. Anthony was…baffled…that was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. “Uh..how did-“ Anthony wanted to ask how the flyin fuck the old bastard knew…shit did he fuck up his makeup again?! Anthony was tempted to check himself in the glass of one of the bottles as the other interrupted. “Been in this situation a few times kid, happens so often that I can pick out real dames from the fake ones. Not like I’m gonna squeal though, money is money. Why do ya think I haven’t fuckin segregated the place”?

Anthony could only really nod numbly, he did notice that this place was oddly integrated. Back in the ol’big apple sure there would be a few places like that here and there. He just didn’t expect something like that this far south. “So watch ya poison fairy boy, times a wasting and the money don’t make itself”. Anthony was still processing…eventually though he would catch up with the conversation and simply say “uh…scotch”. Soon enough the glass was poured, and Anthony was left questioning what in the hell just happened as the bartender went off to serve some other schmuck. 

“Heya doll” A deep purr like voice rang from nearby. It was a rough sound, and it sent off all of Anthony’s alarms of an old horny guy lookin to have a good time. The was fortunately, or unfortunately, correct in this assumption. An older pasty white bastard with a, frankly unrealistic, fuck ton of muscles and grey hair was leaning on the bar next to him. Giving him the usual look. “Heya pumpkin, names Angie, but you can call me Angel”. And so the curtains rose, the stage was set, and the performer were set…let the show begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Silk  
Chapter 5

The air that night when Anthony managed to sneak outta that joint with a guy on my arm, though they had to use the back door to avoid catchin attention. God knows what kinda shit he’d get into. Hadn’t even got back to the bastard’s house before the fucker pinned him to the wall of a nearby alley like a two-cent street girl. “Hey-hey buddy come on, at least take me to a nice place with a bed before ya start getting grabby with me! I ain’t a hooker ya know bub”?! ‘well at least not anymore’ he added to himself, but that wasn’t something Johnny rando needed to know. “Come on baby, you don’t need to be shy. I saw you eyeing me from the corner of my eye. And with the way your dressin, you want this dontcha”?!

If he had a dime for every time he got those exact words well…he wouldn’t be working at the circus that’s for fuckin sure. You’d think the one thing he’d remember from his childhood would be to always pack a weapon. That’s what he gets for thinkin with his dick! The tearing of fabric brought him from his inner musings. The asshole had torn his dress! “hey buddy calm down will ya?! This dress cost more than whatever thimble you got holdin ya dick to ya body”! In hindsight, not the best choice of words. The hand that had previously ripped his attire was now clenching his thigh in a bruising grip, the other came up and slammed itself over his mouth. Denying him any more room to protest.

Then the telltale sound of a falling belt buckle sent a shudder up Anthony’s spine. For a moment, he could’ve sworn he saw someone out of the corner of his eye near the entrance of the Alley. It was a tall, granted not as tall as himself, slim figure, that casted a dark silhouette across the pavement. He would’ve seen more had his head not been forcibly yanked back by his jaw to meet the eyes of the shrimp dicked steroid taking dog faced horse shit he’d left the bar with. And then, the pain, the burning sensation from his ass. It had been awhile since he’d gotten some but, this hurt worse than could possibly be reasoned with. Thankfully, the fucker didn’t last long. He was nearing his climax within moments after penetration. Anthony wasn’t even hard.

As his thrusts got rougher, the quiet tapping of shoes came from the entrance of the alley. It gave Anthony something else to focus on instead of this literal pain in the ass before him. “get ready baby- “The bastard practically announced “Cause I’m c- “His voice cut out. Slowly, the man slid out of him and fell on to the cold pavement. Anthony slid down against the wall, grabbing is arms and wondering in his confusion. The bastard had obviously not finished, so it was a mystery to Anthony why he just suddenly pulled out. Well it was for about half a second until he saw the cleaver lodged into the back of his head. 

Then, a slender hand appeared before him, fingers almost talon like. In the dim light of the street signs, he met the eyes of the man who had gotten him outta that situation. Whoever this fucker was, he was getting whatever he wanted after what he just did. Within reason of course. Before him was a Creole man with a pale brown skin tone. His hair was an auburn shade of red, and his eyes looked as if made of chocolate. His frame, unnaturally thin to the point of looking almost skeletal. ‘well always had kind of a kink for weird ass shit like that’ Anthony thought to himself. Though the combination of glasses, red overalls, white button up, red bow, and a straw hat showed that he had no decent fashion sense. “I’m Alastor my dear and you are-”? Anthony barely caught the question in time, distracted by that Cheshire smile that evoked shivers in him. Whether it was fear or excitement he didn’t know yet. “A-Ant- “he started but stopped. The last time he’d given his real name he’d had guys chasing him from Kentucky to Nevada. “Angel…my names Angel. Thanks for saving me I guess, what the hell do ya want”? He knew what life was like, no one did something for nothin. Maybe this guy would want a Blow and would buzz off afterwards. Maybe he should’ve been a little less rude to the guy but he was angry and STILL.FUCKING. HARD.SOMEHOW! “What I want doesn’t matter my dear- “He states in that transatlantic timbre as he gently pulled Anthony to his feet. “What matters, is what you want”.  
Those words had a meaning behind them, a meaning which both captivated and scared Anthony. They lit a fire that was soon to rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I felt a bit uncomfortable writing this because I wasn't sure how far I could push it. So I didn't get as into detail as I usually would with most things. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Later loves


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :/

Silk  
Chapter 6

Those eyes, those azure eyes, Alastor could get lost in them. And behind them a soul, bound for damnation, and longing for sweat freedom. Oh, how he should desire to break those chains, to see the dark soul behind it unleashed upon this world. “ Angel…how odd” he simply says as he helps Angel to his feet. “Welcome to the crescent city my good man. It would do you some good not to go out alone at night. That poor gentleman could’ve been you”. It seemed peculiar how this young performer seemed oddly unphased with the murder that took place. “ Are ya…are ya gonna need help getting rid of the body”? It was a simple question, almost seeming natural as the wind to the young man. “If I may be so bold to ask- “Alastor began, watching as the man dusted of his cloathing, but was sadly interjected “I’ve seen death before, it don’t scare me any more than the dark or bugs”. 

It appears Alastor had no need to question further along that line…for now. “Would you mind picking up the legs then my effeminate fellow. I find that the lower half tends to be murder on my back”. The most that got him was a raised brow, shame that not everyone could have the same cracking wit as him. Regardless, Angel picked up the feet of the freshly dead corpse and motioned for Alastor to move on. So, they moved through the alleys and backstreets of the city. Only the sound of their footsteps hitting the pavement as an indication that anyone was there at all. “Angel was it-”? Alastor asked after some time of walking. What brings you down south, I can tell from your accent that you’re not exactly a local”. There was but a moment of hesitant silence before he got a response “Ah…yeah imma Bronx boy. Grew up in the ol’big apple. I’m a performer at the circus that just got inta town the other day”. Alastor briefly casts his eyes back, examining the young man’s attire. “Might I hazard a guess that you have a preference for the less fair of the sexes”? Angel seemed to startle at the question, almost dropping the man in the process. “Relax my dear, I’ve hardly room to judge seeing as I’ve done much worse things within my own lifetime. In fact, I find you almost a kindred spirit”. 

“Uh…does that mean you’re- “Angel began to respond “Oh good heavens no…nothing like that at all. Quite frankly I’ve never had interest in anyone, regardless of their gender. My dear, I speak on the fact that no one wants us”. “And what is that supposed to mean smiles”? Angel questioned, both interested and slightly offended. “We are outcasts my dear, nothing more, nothing less. We are part of the few brave enough to escape societies arbitrary rules”.  
“I feel like there’s a difference between being a molly and being a killer there smiles”. Alastor stops, causing Angel to stumble behind him before regaining his balance. “Tell me my dear, if a man rapes a woman. And is cleared of all charges by the judge, does it not fall to members of the community to seek justice for her. Or would you rather he run free, and do it to another poor girl hmm”? And again Anthony was silent for a time. Simply continuing on his macabre march.  
Soon, the pair had dumped the body in the waters of an unclaimed piece of land in the Bayou.  
“ Earlier you asked me what I wanted-“ Angel began, watching the body sink into the muck. Watching as it slowly slipped away into those muddy waters. “I’m listening” and there was another silence as Anthony thought over what to say. “I want…release” and a Cheshire grin spread over Alastor’s features deeper, and more set then before. “That can be arranged”.   
Alastor could see it, that glorious feeling of realization behind the circus star’s eyes. That spark in the soul that began a fire of rebellion that begged to be kindled. “Hell awaits us both my dear, condemned are we who see truth. So, tell me, why bother avoiding fate. When you could arrive as a star”?


	7. Chapter 7

Silk  
Chapter 7

A soft light broke through the opening of Anthony’s tent. Flickering in and out constantly as the wind caught on to those dangling flaps, this was enough to cause Anthony to stir from his rather peaceful rest. A yawn and a groan later Anthony sat himself upright upon his bed and began to do his makeup for the day. This time, he had picked a particular shade of blue eye shadow that he had been given by his sister before he left home. After a time, he found his pleasant morning interrupted by the sound of a familiar and altogether grating voice. “I’m telling you for the last time Cherrie, I am not gonna cancel my show just because some fuckers found a dead body in some random ass swamp. I got a business to run here woman”! Valentino, and from the sounds of it he was having quite the argument with the resident trapeze artist Cherri. Like everyone here, Cherri had a story and something to run from. In her case, she was the disobedient daughter of a business tycoon up in Detroit who wasn’t exactly the home maker type.  
When she was about sixteen her father arranged an engagement between herself and the son of one of his close personal friends over in the U.K. Anthony couldn’t remember the guys name for the life of him though. Suffice to say she didn’t take it well, and that’s how she got here. Not that Anthony minded much, after all she was his best friend. With Cherri, he didn’t feel he had to fake anything. He could be as feminine or masculine as he wanted and she wouldn’t question it. And she could be as tomboyish as she wished without getting any judgement from him. In short, their the best of pals because they can stand each other’s bullshit.  
The mention of the body caught him somewhat off guard. On one hand, he can’t believe they found it that fast. On the other, he couldn’t believe they found it at all. “Listen Val, if you think these superstitious hicks are gonna show up to a carnival, late at night, the day after a murder. Then your even more stupid than I thought you were. They already think it was one of the performers that did it”! A scoff was heard, and the eye roll was damn near audible. “Didn’t you say these murders have been going on for years now Cherri?! Tell me which one of my performers would’ve had that kinda time without me knowin about it”?  
“BECAUSE this murder was outside the killers usual pattern, the police ain’t even sure if it’s the same guy. Which puts us and the rest of the performers right in the spotlight. And not the one we want to be in mind you”! Anthony figured he should probably stop this conversation before it ended at a place that did not favor him. So Anthony finished his makeup, put on his masculine attire, and exited the tent. “What’s up ya bitches”?! he shouted as he strut out of the tent in his beige suit and fedora. This certainly got their attention, damn near giving the both of them whiplash before Cherri ran over to Anthony and barreled into him with a hug tightly around his neck. “Hey bitch how are ya!? I see your going with the masculine look today you flamboyant fuck”. They shared a brief laugh and Anthony replied “Well can ya blame me? Yesterday I had this drunk asshole hanging all over me! Today I just wanna have a nice drink or two before tonight’s show. That is, if there is even gonna be one what with what’s going on”? The question was more directed towards Valentino than Cherri, who turned her eyes skeptically to the older man. Said man was just finishing up a conversation with what looked to be a group of reporters whom had managed to get a chance to talk to him. When it was finally over, the man looked aged, and frankly bone tired. Though he would address the pair, first lighting himself a smoke before speaking. “ya might get ya wish after all Cherri, the press caught the rumor that ya mentioned earlier and thought they smelt blood in the water. Unless we do something big, we might have to pack up sooner than anticipated”. That was true, mostly, while he had never killed before Valentino had done some shady business practices in the past that could spell bad news for everyone if the press decided to look more into it. And for some reason, Anthony wanted to stick around a bit longer. But he knew, it was probably that man he met last night. The one with the dark skin and manic smile, the killer down by the bayou.  
There was a forbidden fruit element to the man, and Anthony would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by the fruit of that knowledge. It felt like the man was reading him, ever dark secret and lie laid barren before those eyes that seemed to gleam with danger in the moonlight. Anthony shuddered for a second before he realized he was being stared at by Valentino and Cherri. “Uh…you ok there bitch? Ya seemed out of it” He took a moment to shake himself free of his thoughts before he replied “Yeah…yeah I’m fine”. His gaze slipped toward main tent, noting how each side of it was decorated differently. One side glaringly in worse shape than the other. Then he thought again to Alastor, and Imagined him sitting in those uncomfortable wooden benches the colored people were relegated to.

“Hey uh Val…I think I have an idea that could drum up some business for the show”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gods i'm so sorry this took this long, I haven't felt like writing in forever and this chapter JUST came to me. I apologize for the wait! OWO


	8. Chapter 8

Silk  
Chapter 8

The soft sound of the piano played throughout the house, soft footfalls met the beige and white floral print carpet which sat draped over his pristine wooden floor. The record spinned slowly on its player, which rested on a shining oak side table beside the couch. The cords of the moonlight sonata ringing in the air long after each had faded. Soon enough, the soft scraping of metal can be heard as his utensils met the plate. For a moment, Alastor watched the drips of darkened crimson flood on to and taint the white dish. Before bringing the fresh piece of meat to his mouth. And he bit into it, taking his time in enjoying every little flavor.  
The texture of the meat was chewy, as he liked it, but not overly so. Letting it soak in red wine was also a particularly good idea as it gave it that extra bit of flavor which he found lacking in most meals he’d had outside of home. And that smell, oh the warmth and freshness of it was beyond description. “You should really eat something my dear, your getting rather thin”. He spoke into the air and wiped his face clean with his napkin. He then shifts his gaze to the figure next to him. The figure of a pale woman sat beside him, clutching an empty glass of brandy and bearing a smile on her kindly round face. “Oh, I see, you would like for me to refill your drink for you. Be carful darling, we wouldn’t want you dirtying your dress before your performance tonight”!  
He softly takes the glass from the woman, whom simply smiles in return. “You know, I met another man today with the same line of work as you dearest. Not quite a singer, but a performer none the less. A rather promising young man I might add, has that same passionate fire. That same wish for relief much like you had when I found you”. He gives a quick cheer and the clink of glasses with this statement. After a momentary pause, he laughs and kisses the hand of the other. “There’s no need to feel jealous my dear. You look much more beautiful with a smile on your face”. His face soon shifts into a sour look upon her reply “Can you not blame me for seeking my fun elsewhere?! Life was torturously boring after you lost your gorgeous siren song! And since when does it matter to you who I find interest in. In truth my dear Mimzy you’ve been rather boring in the last few months”. Yet another pause, silence was all that was in the room in this moment as Alastor seethed. “Well maybe if you had stayed put and did as told, I wouldn’t have to seek my entertainment elsewhere would I”?! he was building to a shout now. His once soft voice having escalated in both sharpness and volume.   
And he stopped, that ever-present smile falling from his features ever so slightly, and breathed in. A soft gloved hand reached out, and glided along soft pale skin. Gentle features marked the round face that now stared at him with a blank expression. “I’m sorry dearie, I lost control of myself there”. His smile returned, this time softer, to his features and he laid a soft kiss upon those lips which were parted in a natural looking and well sown smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was slightly shorter than usual, but at least i'm making progress


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but quality I suppose, enjoy my VERY different take on Valentino. :)

Silk  
Chapter 9

“Integration?! I-I don’t know Angel baby that sounds kinda extreme. Ya sure their ain’t somethin else we can try”? Was Valentino’s first response to Anthony’s idea. “Well think about it Val. It’s what the kids these days are going on about, ya seen those new radio shows that do it? I mean sure they loose a few of the older folks with it, but the young blood comes in to give it a spike of popularity”. Now Anthony knew he had his employer’s attention “Alright, say I go along with this Idea of yours, what exactly do I get out of it”? Good thing Anthony already had an answer to that dilemma or this might not have worked out so well. “Eh, charge the colored folks a bit more for a more unique experience. More money in your wallet after all doll, you can do whatever you want when they can’t get the nice seats anywhere else”. Anthony hated the idea of charging folks more, but Val had a wallet the size of Manhattan and a hunger for money that was just as big. Valentino couldn’t help but laugh and pull Anthony into a side hug “I like where your head is at kid, always new that head was good for something besides dance routines”.   
Yeah, convincing Val was hard sometimes. But if you gave him enough o’ the green stuff to fill his wallet ya can make him nice and happy. Anthony and Val went way back, when he was a teenager Anthony ran away from home after an argument with his pop. Started sellin himself on the backstreets and alleyways to any molly with no options. Val found him nearby to where he was settin up the tent for one of his shows in Central Park. Fucker brought him in to one of the unoccupied trailers, surprisingly not for what Anthony thought, gave him a drink and offered him a job cleaning the tiger cages. One day, Val caught him helping one of the old performers with their act and gave him his own. Val was kind of like a parent to most of the performers. Granted he was a sleezy parent at that, but a parent none the less. Needless to say, Anthony liked it with the circus, he had Val and Cherrie and those five dudes dressed as clowns he can’t remember the names of. There were also the animals, he especially loved the pigs. Though that meant that over the years there were more than a few accidents involving some of the more…not so well treated of the animals.  
Thinking of these accidents brought to mind the events of the previous night. It wasn’t the first time he’s had to hide a body, and certainly wouldn’t be the last, but that guy he had met. There was something wrong with that guy that sent shivers down to his very soul, almost as if looking into the eyes of a devil. The man also had the sweet words of one. The venom in his words sounded like sweet candy to Anthony’s ears. Besides the sound of his voice and his name Anthony knew very little about him. As far as he could tell Alastor was a colored man maybe a few years older than himself. It’s not like Anthony was gonna snitch on the guy, he’d like to think he has some form of self-preservation, because he’d done the business before. And unless its part o’ the pay ya don’t snitch on another man’s business. And yet, even with that creepy as smile. He wondered if he meant it when he told Anthony that what mattered was what He wanted?


End file.
